


First Aid

by greyeyes-greenlight (AnotherRedHead)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Phrack Fucking Fridays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRedHead/pseuds/greyeyes-greenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first smut (well the first one I've made public since I was about 13), as a contribution to the first Phracking Friday / Phrack Fucking Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

As she finished tying the bandage on his upper arm Phryne let out a breath that she wasn’t entirely aware that she’d been holding.

It had been a long day, the culmination of their most recent investigation had led to an armed raid on a warehouse in the garment district. Things hadn’t quite gone as planned. During the ensuing chase, shots had been fired and (although it hadn’t registered until later) Jack had been grazed by a stray bullet. Newly minted Senior Constable Collins had taken the culprits, eventually surrounded and subdued, back to City South for processing and Phryne had given Jack a simple choice: home or the hospital.

And so, Phryne found herself in Jack’s front parlour, tying off a sheet-strip bandage. It hadn’t escaped her attention that this was the first time she’d been invited into Jack’s modest bungalow but, at this precise moment, her natural curiosity was tempered by exhaustion and the distracting proximity of the Inspector himself.

Jack was perched on the arm of an armchair; Phryne standing between his parted knees administering first aid to the, thankfully small, wound on his left arm. It was becoming a familiar position, close enough to feel the warmth of his skin, of his breath. Close enough to smell the pomade in his hair, his subtle soap and the fresh sweat from the day’s chase. Déjà vu took Phryne back to another occasion, when Jack had been perched on his desk rather than a chair and her own hands had been busy with his tie. They had been so close, so close then to closing the final inches and succumbing to a longed-for kiss. Then, they had been interrupted by former Chief Commissioner Sanderson. Now, they were quite alone and Phryne found herself pleading internally:  
“Please, please Jack. Please just kiss me” It had to be his move and she had never wanted him to make it more than she did at this moment.

At the same moment, Jack was concentrating hard. Trying to find a distraction from the response his body was having to Phryne’s position between his thighs. Trying to subdue the arousal that was building and threatening to make itself known despite the loose cut of his suit trousers. His arm stung and smarted but the pain was not enough to counteract the effects of Phryne’s touch on his skin, or of the strains of French perfume released by her warmth. He risked a glance at her face. Her eyes were lowered, lashes almost brushing her cheeks but her lips were mouthing something. Words that he could just make out:  
“Please Jack, please…”

Jack reached out with his right hand, taking her chin between fore-finger and thumb and tilted her face towards him. Heart in his mouth, he closed the final inches between them and pressed his lips to hers. He registered Phryne’s eyes widening in surprise before she smiled into his mouth and returned the kiss. Her lips parted beneath his and he surprised both of them by caressing her top lip with the tip of his tongue before dipping it into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Her arms wound around his neck, hands caressing the fine hair on the back of his head and reaching up to loosen his curls from their pomade. An involuntary sound, between a sigh and a moan, escaped her and was rewarded with an answering groan from him as his hands slipped round to caress her bottom and pull her in closer.

For her part, Phryne was torn between disbelief that Jack had finally made his move and disbelief that simple kiss could arouse her so acutely. She found herself breathing hard, drinking him in as if dying of thirst, her kisses growing increasingly fervent as a molten heat pooled at her core. Jack’s hands had not yet ventured beneath her clothing, yet his caresses and the warmth of his skin through her skirt sent ripples of electricity through her.

Jack was lost. Phryne filled all of his senses. The contrast of her soft curves and firm muscles pressed along the length of his body. Her scent filled his lungs as her tongue plundered his mouth and her hands roamed his body. But still, he needed more. His hands on her rear gathered up the fabric of her pleated skirt, stealing beneath and seeking the velvet skin between her stockings and French knickers. Lust turned his muscular legs to jelly and so he turned, bringing Phryne with him, and slid into the armchair with her weight straddling him.

It was Jack’s turn for a moment of déjà vu. His manoeuvre had broken their kiss. Phryne had landed across his groin, her weight intense against his arousal and her small, pert breast a breath away from his open mouth. Transported back to the private booth at the Imperial Club, Jack took the chance he had been unable to take all those months ago. His hands found the hem of her blouse and he swept it up and over her head, leaving merely the silk of her bandeau between his lips and her budding nipple. He eased narrow straps down her shoulders, and finally took a rose pink tip into his mouth, gently teasing it with tongue and teeth (as he had in so many dreams). His attentions drew a shuddering gasp from Phryne and she rocked against him, grinding herself against his hardness, seeking the friction of his wool trousers through the dampened silk of her underwear.

Jack slid his hands under her skirt, gliding along her inner thighs, gently pushing her back until his thumbs fit between them both, brushing the central silken seam. His fingers pushed her underwear aside and slid underneath to caress her curls. One thumb circling her clit he slid first one, then a second long finger into her slick folds.

Phryne’s breath was increasingly coming in irregular gasps as Jack’s hands wound her arousal tighter and tighter. Taking his face in her hands, she drew it upwards and reclaimed his lips in a frenzied kiss. Her tongue flicked across his lips, dipping into his mouth and circling round, mimicking the rhythm that would send her over the edge. Ever the quick learner, Jack took his cue, circling her engorged clit and pulsing his fingers within her in time with her tongue. Faster and faster until at last she tensed before pulsing around his hand with a guttural shout. As she came back down, he kissed her, more gently this time and traced the tips of his fingers along her legs.

Her hands had joined his at the junction of their bodies and slowly began to stroke his hard length through the front of his trousers. Even through the weighty fabric, her touch set his nerves alight and made his erection throb with anticipation. Breaking their kiss and leaning her forehead against his, Phryne began to unfasten his fly. All the while caressing up and down, up and down. As she gained access and only his underwear lay between them, Jack's breathing was ragged and he thrust against her touch.  
"I want you Jack" Phryne breathed, dipping her hand into his undershorts. "I need you inside me".  
Jack closed his eyes, tears pricking at his eyelids. Still not quite able to believe that they had arrived at this.  
"Phryne" he all but groaned, "there's nothing that I'd like more than to slip inside you. To feel you slick and hot around me." This won him a twisting caress that caused him to suck in a breath before continuing. "But, unless your intuition is even better than I thought, I doubt you had the foresight to wear your internal device this morning."

"Damnit" Phryne momentarily pouted in disappointment before her eyes flashed with familiar mischief and she grinned.   
"Although," she breathed into his ear "there are plenty of other things that I want to do with you." Her tongue flicked out, touching her top lip and drawing seductively across her teeth. Kissing him once, she slipped elegantly off his lap and dropped to her knees. "Plenty of other things" she repeated.


End file.
